User talk:Zy BG9K
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the The EGGMAN page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Emeraldgreeny (talk) 05:58, December 20, 2013 (UTC) OHHHH MYYY GAAAWWDD THATS AMAZINGGG AND HILARIOUS I SERIOUSLY NEED TO MAKE YOU A PICTURE!!!! whaich characters are yours? cause im going to draw them! The Sage of Ruin 15:10, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Ok well ill try to make the picture. The Sage of Ruin 02:47, January 9, 2014 (UTC) From Onup Yo it me and I listen to you 8-bit version and I have to say you have a good ear I couldn't find anything wrong. Its really good and I appreciate that you took the effort to make this for me.^_^ (~The almighty Onup God of Lightning~)(Who the hell do you think I am) 10:51, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Re: Fangame thing 1. Nothing to change bout good story 2. Could I know how many are there are and can they be custom ones or real ones? 3. I can do all that but I don't think the program I use to draw on can change the size of my pictures 4. I can't think if anything else for it. Sounds good Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) 2. How much custom zones would you like? 3. Ok I'll give the template a shot. As for the program I use, I have a tablet so I have an app called SketchBookX As for what mutants look like well they can come in any shape and size but most basically look like Mobians but all are any shade of green. Some have odd feturers such as sharp teeth, one or more eyes and other kinda gross things. But you can make them as simple as you want Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) Also what would you like me to draw in the template you have me? Ok sure not a problem but just one more question. About the pictures, do I also enter the text or just draw the pictures? Got it. I'll get them to you soon Speed Man Fangame Could you try to make a Speed Man fangame? I uploaded the sprites I made so yeah. You don't have to though. I have no f**king clue how to code ChaoticHedgehog3Sawl (talk) 22:28, January 26, 2014 (UTC) ion sprites hey its dub and can you do sprites I want a sprite sheet for ion in sonic advance 3 styled --this is dubstep + sonic = pure awesomeness 01:49, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Sam the rabbit fangame So I'm working on the pictures like you asked and I've finished a couple but before I make the rest I'm going to give you one now so you can see is it works. I'm showing you the first picture. I may need to change it Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) Ok that's great. I'll work on the others for you Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) Ok I have finished all of the pictures like you wanted Sam the rabbit fangame picture 2.jpg|Picture 2 Sam the rabbit fangame picture 3.jpg|Picture 3 Sam the rabbit fangame picture 4.jpg|Picture 4 Sam the rabbit fangame picture 5.jpg|Picture 5 OMG looks great! Is there anything else I can do to help? Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) Ok I will think of some zones. I Use an apple iPad and quick question, can there be a little outro cutscene like there was in the start of the game telling that Lord Zugon has been defeated and is gone for a long time. It would be nice Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) Ok cool :) I've got ideas for the six zones but just one question, with that one you wanted to be a real zone and not custom does it have to be from a certain game? Ok here are the zones in order 1. Green hill zone 2. Beach rush zone (a beach/water level) 3. Forest frenzy zone 4. Ice palace zone 5. Fawkner ruins zone (Fawnker town partly in ruins) 6. Mutant ship zone (Lord Zugons massive air ship and final boss place) If you would like to change these or want some concept art just let me know :) Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) Sweet level selection screen. I think the cutscene before the final stand is good : ) I'll work on the level concepts and would you like me to draw the cutscene of Sam jumping aboard the ship and the cutscene before the final stand? Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) Ok got it ;) Here are the concepts. I know they are not that good and if you want me to some from a different angle or section plz tell me Beach rush zone concept.jpg|Beach rush concept Forest zone concept.jpg|Forest zone concept Ice palace zone concept.jpg|Ice palace zone Fawkner zone concept.jpg|Fawkner zone Mutant ship zone concept.jpg|Mutant ship zone Ok got it. Sounds easier anyway ^^; Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) OMG that sounds amazing I'm rather going to make the Sams main theme or battle theme, I'll decide later. Any who here are the concepts for Beach rush zone, forest zone and frozen palace zone. The red arrows indicate some places he can go. Beach rush zone concept 2.jpg|Beach rush zone Forest zone concept 2.jpg|Forest zone Frozen palace zone concept 2.jpg|Frozen palace zone OMG that's awesome! I'm working on the last two concepts and they should be done very soon Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) Ok here are the last two concepts. Quick question about the cutscene where Sam and Lord Zugon are about battle for the last time, where is it going to be taken place? Fawkner zone concept 2.jpg|Fawkner zone Mutant ship concept .jpg|Mutant ship zone Ok cool :) Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) I think it's pretty cool! Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) Ok here are the two cutscenes you asked for :) I got a question though will there be a cutscene at the end of the game saying the end or something StR:ZR cutscene: Sam jumping on the ship.jpg|Sam jumping onto the mutant ship StR:ZR cutscene: the last stand.jpg|The last stand Woah that's pretty cool : ). For the last cutscene just let me know when you decided one screen or two then I'll draw them : ) Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) WOAH that's awesome. Your really great at this ^^ if there is anything else I can assist you with just let me know Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) OMG THAT IS FLIPPING AMAZING!!!!!!!!!:)!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I don't mind if it's delayed or anything. I don't have a problem with anythin : ). That start screen is amazing btw That picture is AMAZING :D!!! And my god that Sam Bailey thing is funny ^^ Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) XD that was hilarious! Best April fools Ive had all day XD and that rick roll tho! XP Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) Static's pic ER MAH GERD ITS AMAZIGN I REALLY GATO START THAT PICTURE FOR MEW I MEAN YOU (carcinoGenesist) (Fruity Rumpus Asshole Factory) (talk) 23:57, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Interview thingy HAI BRO just wanted to know if you wanted to be interviewed for a magazine project i'm working on. IT WILL BE ABOUT YOUR ROM HACKS AND ANIMATIONS just to be clear. i can post the article on MCLP if you want me to (when it's done) carbonated eyeballs taste like MiRaClEs!!! (talk) 00:48, March 13, 2014 (UTC) ok, here are some questions (jeez, i hope you get this today...) 1. Do you have other planned animations? if so what are they? 2. How far (percentage wise, if not a direct answer) did you get on your furthest ROM hack? i can also get info from your youtube page and stuff, so just answer those two and we'll be fine here :D electricCatfish (talk) 23:23, March 20, 2014 (UTC) it did. thank you! :D OGIODFGODI GHDOGHDOFOMGwowowowowowow! and yes i finished the article. i need to use my mom's computer to get it off my flash drive, so like in a few hours electricCatfish (talk) 16:38, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Re: What is up with Dash & Sam? Omg that's funny XD That picture you drew was WAY better than my first pictures on Sketchbook, trust me ^^ I sucked at the start Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) Yea they were pretty bad. For some reason I kept on drawing the muzzle longer than their head ^^; Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) That's awesome :D your so cool Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) Re: ... Thank you for the advice! Re: . omg it's Sam and Bailey combined! Or their no existent duaghter! Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) (Insert Something Here) That was AWESOME! And sure thing xD Gokuisa (talk) 13:20, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Dude, you made a GAME about me??? You're best, Zy! :D If only I could play it though... it says it's gonna give my computer a virus if I open the file. ^^; I need to draw your characters for you sometime. :B LOL OKAY. (talk) 23:47, April 21, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Oh, okay! I underrstand. Sorry about kind of freaking out before. I'm a total loser when it comes to computers so I had no idea what to do. AND I JUST PLAYED IT AND I ALL I CAN SAY IS UM LOLOLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOOLOLOLLLOLLOLLOLOLOL oh and I like your character a lot! I WILL DRAW THEM FOR YOU >:D LOL OKAY. (talk) 23:35, April 22, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Oh my god Hi there. I don't believe we've ever met. I'm E.B :D I just want to say that OH MY GOD YOU ACTUALLY MAKE GAMES I mean that is just awesome. Good job!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And, um...PLEASE CAN I HAVE ONE\!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's just that'd be so awesome So where do we begin :D SUPER GREEN POWERS (talk) 12:16, April 27, 2014 (UTC) (Plus I'll make a scratch project or something in return :D) OH MY GOD THOSE GAMES ARE AWESOME XD You made them so quickly too :) THANKS SO MUCH THIS IS FREAKIN' AWESOME SUPER GREEN POWERS (talk) 16:20, April 28, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOD THOSE GAMES ARE AWESOME XD You made them so quickly too :) THANKS SO MUCH THIS IS FREAKIN' AWESOME SUPER GREEN POWERS (talk) 16:23, April 28, 2014 (UTC) I'll definitely come to you again. I was thinking a lex game, perhaps :D I've started on a scratch game for ya too (the adventures of Zy XD) (BTW I'm getting good at flappy E.B I got TWENTY FREAKIN' SEVEN WOO) SUPER GREEN POWERS (talk) 20:50, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Scratch game Finished that! It's nothing compared to yours but I hope it's ok http://scratch.mit.edu/projects/21313208/ SUPER GREEN POWERS (talk) 18:53, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! XD glad ya like it BTW, it came up on chat that you could make a SFCW fighting game, where you can play as different characters 'n stuff. I was thinking *cough cough* we *cough cough* could make that? How does it sound! (BTW was my game hard XD and what tool do you use to make yours?) BEWARE THE DARKNESS OF CHEESE!!! (talk) 15:33, May 2, 2014 (UTC) NEW HIGH SCORE ON FLAPPY E.B ''THIRTY BLOODY SIX ''WOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OH YEAH DUDE I KNOW?!?11!!1!!!11111 A+ ++++++++!!!1!1 lol dun worry your serious picture will be better. IN SANIC ADVENSHUR STYLE MIGHT I ADD?!~/1/1?!??!? I'm just looking at all of the hacks you've done... my only question for you is HOOOOWWW AND WHERRREEE did you learn to do all this cool coding stuff? Is it a class you've taken before or did you learn on your own?? It's really, REALLY cool. And I've heard of Blender before! I tried it out a couple of times... but I didn't know what to do, mainly because of the vast amount of buttons. And the random square that was just in the center of my screen. I was like, "Oh... uh... did I make that...?" But SOMEHOW I will find a way to make that spinny thing my signature. SOMEHOW SOMEDAY SOMEWAY!!11!!!! LOL OKAY. (talk) 18:10, May 3, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree .... *drops this here and then sprints away* LOL OKAY. (talk) 20:56, May 3, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree *drops this here then walks off* ChaoticHedgehog3Sawl (talk) 18:18, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Since you have done so much awesome things I wanted to draw your character :3 it's not that great and also his front arm looks a bit weird. Sorry about that Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) No problem buddy Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk)